User talk:Cfx445
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Your Punishment Must be More Severe... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 17:55, March 9, 2013 STOP STOP removing the bad tag. only admins and VCROC can add/remove it 22:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) It is not banned, it is in need of SERIOUS editing and that tag lets users know that so stop removing it! 22:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes I have been blocked in the past and I have learned what I did wrong and how to prevent it from ever happening again. I have to warn you that if you remove the tag again you will be blocked for vandalism. ONLY admins and VCROC are allowed to remove the tag. 22:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Please read this page. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 22:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I have removed the tag, but I have put it in the M4R category which means it wont be deleted in 2 days. 23:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Reuploads I just realized that I had deleted that same pasta 2 other times under a different name. DO NOT upload it again. 23:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) a bloo bloo bloo then id like to see you write a better pasta, since you are so fantastic. Heres an idea, lets all bow down to big Benjamin the will! Hes obviously a huge deal! But in truth, you are nothing more than a sadistic, synical, insecure douchebag.So do this whole community a favor and take yourself amdyour other BAN fags and go suck Mark Zuckerbergs dick. Because we are sick of you. Cfx445 (talk) 03:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) How about no... 01:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Man oh man, it's really sad when you actually make me support Benny boy. I love how you actually pretend you have large-scale support. Maybe if you could offer more than "ur a sadist!!1!" or "ur all fags, suk a dik" or "haha heres some words i don't know how to use: cynical, sadistic, douchebag" or "if u dont like it make something better smart guy!!" people could actually take you seriously. ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 06:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC)